


A Fun Day

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Benny, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since you are writing so many excellent ageplay stories recently. And they are awesome!!! I was thinking... maybe.... Dean and Papa Benny. Because... well... we all know how awesome (and adorable) Dean and Benny are. Your call if you want to do fluff or spanking or angst or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Day

"Bear!" Dean smiled brightly, running up to the vampire and hugging him tightly.

"Hey there, Dean." Benny grinned. "You ready for our day out?"

"Yeah!" Dean grinned excitedly, nodding furiously. "Come on! Come on!" Dean said, pulling at Benny’s hand, trying to get him out the door. "Let’s go!"

Benny laughed, and gave a nod to Cas, who nodded in return. Benny let himself be dragged out the door and to the car. Dean laughed and got in the backseat, and Benny buckled him in, and they went off down the road, Dean talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down, Dean. I can’t understand ya when ya talk so fast." Benny looked at the rear view, seeing Dean.

"Sorry, Bear." Dean said.

"No damage done, buddy. You ready for the aquarium?"

"Yeah! We have to see the whales, and the penguins, and all the other fish. And the sharks! We  _have_  to see the sharks! And we should get souvenirs! We need to get one for Sam!”

"We will, don’t worry." Benny said. "Are we gonna have a ton of fun?"

"Yep!" Dean grinned.

"Alright then." Benny said, turning on some music for Dean, and Dean sang along with it loudly, as they drove off, planning to enjoy the day at the aquarium.


End file.
